


Draco And The Warring Brothers

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family Angst, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You’ve practically accepted your relationship with your brother can never be fixed, but not everyone is willing to let you both lose each other.





	Draco And The Warring Brothers

“Did you see the look on his face?”

Hermione, Ron and Harry turned the corner, only for Harry to stop in his tracks when he saw you.

“I still don’t understand why you won’t talk to him”.

Harry turned to Hermione, scowling.

“You know why, Hermione. He’s-we’re just not close anymore. He’s changed”.

“So have you”, Ron pointed out.

He might have hated Slytherins, and he definitely didn’t understand how you could’ve been friends with Malfoy, but Ron couldn’t see himself practically forgetting about his own brothers and treating them like strangers, the way Harry was.

“Yea, well, he’s the one who’s always on Malfoy’s side. He doesn’t even believe that Voldemort’s back. He’d rather believe everyone else over me”.

Harry shook his head, hating how distant you’d become.

You didn’t even live with the Dursleys anymore.

For the past two years, you’d stayed with the Malfoys during the holidays.

The Dursleys didn’t care so much that you weren’t there.

One less wizard mouth to feed.

But deep down, despite how much he wanted to hate you for abandoning him, for choosing Draco over your own brother, Harry just couldn’t help but hope you could both fix it.

He wanted his brother back.

But the coldness he showed you was just a reflection of your attitude towards him.

He’d tried once before, but you had no interest in knowing your brother anymore.

So he simply walked past, listening to you laughing at something Draco said, wishing he could go back to the time when you’d laugh at all of your his jokes instead.

You could feel him watching you, his eyes on you as you spoke to Draco.

Then again, you always did know where Harry was.

Being biological twins gave you some sort of connection, you assumed.

So you always had some sort of sense as to what he was doing.

And in that moment, you could just feel him staring at you.

You wanted to look back, send him a smile, something to show him you didn’t hate him.

You knew what he thought of you.

Ever since you’d been sorted into Slytherin, Harry had been slightly strange with you.

It was as though you hadn’t been raised together for the past 11 years.

It was like he forgot you were brothers, like you hadn’t been protecting him as best you could from the Dursleys.

For some reason, just being placed into Slytherin made you a bad person in his eyes.

And while you missed your brother, you weren’t about to go grovelling.

You had too much self-respect for that.

If he didn’t want to know you because of which house you were sorted into and judged you on the friends you had, then you had no intentions on fixing your relationship.

So you just tried your hardest to listen to Draco, seeing Harry walking towards you as you let out a laugh, hoping Harry wouldn’t realize you’d been thinking of him in that moment.

As soon as they walked past, you turned to see Draco giving you a look.

“What?”

“That laugh? What was that about?”

You shrugged, staring at Draco and smiling innocently.

“Nothing. Your face is just funny”, you said, hoping he’d buy it.

But of course, he didn’t.

Draco knew you. Over four years of being your best friend, he could tell when you were lying.

And he knew right then, you definitely were.

When he looked around, he saw the trio walking down the corridor, sighing as he turned back to you, your eyes sad.

Draco knew you missed Harry.

If he had a brother, he’d probably miss them too if they suddenly fell out.

Seeing the sadness in your eyes was something Draco hated seeing.

Even if he did hate Harry, Draco knew you still needed each other. 

So Draco decided, in that moment, he’d help you fix it.

He could tell you needed your brother back, could see how scared you were for him after what Harry claimed had happened.

Draco needed you to be happy.

You were the only good thing in his life right now and there was no way he was about to let you fall apart.

So he’d help.

He’d help you and Harry with your relationship and he’d be there to see you get close to your brother again.

After that, he’d think about letting himself be happy by finally confessing how he felt about you.

Maybe.


End file.
